1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filters, and in particular, to a filter bag assembly suitable for use in high-pressure filter housings and includes a handle to facilitate removal therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Many different filters are in use today in high-pressure filter applications. These industrial filters are designed to remove particles from liquid flowing therethrough in the range of between ten and one hundred microns in diameter. In order to insure the micron rating of the filter elements, it becomes necessary to reduce the number of "pinholes" occurring in the construction of the filter bag assembly. Holes caused by stitching used in the fabrication of the filter bag frequently causes the filter bag to exceed the specification (the particle size that the material is capable of filtering) of the filter material. Therefore, the efficiency of the filter bag is substantially reduced.
Typical filter housings in which these filter bag assemblies are utilized are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,959 issued to P. T. Tafara on Mar. 3, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,425 issued to P. T. Tafara, et al on June 28, 1983. The filter bags as used therein do not include a handle or other device for easy removal of the filter bag once it gets filled with contaminant (filtered particles) and requires that the support ring which holds the filter bag in position to be stitched to the filter bag, thus limiting the efficiency of the filter.